


Can't Catch Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw play a prank on Harold and John. (Post 4x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by [this amazing artwork](http://wukeee.tumblr.com/post/101475107689/happy-halloween-finch-must-gonna-be-crazy-when) done by wukeee on Tumblr.

Shaw had been thinking about doing something to the subway for Halloween for a while. It was such a creepy space already, what with the curving shadows and the odd draughts and the rats, it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. Maybe she'd strategically position some shop mannequins under dark sheets behind archways, let Reese get his target practice in before he realised there weren't actually intruders after all.

 

Then, when Finch was so precious over the phone about chocolate anywhere near his workstation, that gave her another (somewhat safer) idea. What better prank than for Finch to come back to find his desk absolutely covered in sweets.

 

In the event - creeping down the steps with Root at her heels, the both of them carrying buckets of pumpkins and assorted candy - Shaw hadn't anticipated finding Reese and Finch already there, and sleeping. She'd suspected they'd had a room somewhere in the Library, but it was still weird to see them curled up on the same chair in front of the computers, fuzzy quilt tucked over their laps.

 

"Awww, _sweet_." Root cooed indulgently, with more than a hint of gleeful mocking.

 

Shaw jammed a hand over her mouth to stop her from making any more noise. Root grinned against Shaw's palm, and licked it. The heavy bucket handle Shaw had been balancing on the back of her wrist slid down her arm a bit. She made a disgusted face, wiped off her hand on Root's sling, and mouthed the word "Shush" as silently and as firmly as she could.

 

They set about arranging the decorations. Root rigged up a string of tiny lights to drape over the screens, while Shaw did most of the heavy pumpkin lifting, since she still had two arms free unlike Root with her shot one. The candy they put on plates together - Root kept shooting her stern glances, like Shaw was incapable of not stealing any (as if she'd wait until they got here, she already had a spare bag stashed in her wardrobe). For maximum, indignant lecture-inducing effect, Shaw dropped a jellybean or two on Finch's keyboard. The plastic spider on the mouse pad was, of course, Root's idea. Root pulled out three or four tealights and placed them on the desk too. "It's more romantic," she whispered, winking at Shaw.

 

Then she proceeded to pick up one of the tiny pumpkins and balance it, very carefully, on John's head. Shaw narrowed her eyes, very nearly hissed _You'll wake him_ , but when Reese didn't so much as stir, she took up Root's unspoken dare and went one further - dropping another tiny pumpkin in John's lap.

 

Then they gathered up their buckets and got the hell out of there, sneaking up the stairs hand-in-hand.

 

\---

 

John slowly found consciousness a short time after, because the air smelled...different. Pleasantly so. He dipped sideways to nuzzle more firmly into Harold's warmth, wondering absently why he hadn't noticed Finch's new aftershave before - when something _rolled_ off his head and landed with a loud thump on the floor. They both woke at once. John's eyes shot open; Harold jerked his head up from where it had been resting on John's shoulder with a grunt. John hastily grabbed his vest to prevent him toppling backwards off the chair.

 

"Mr Reese?" He demanded, groggily.

 

John craned round to look over Harold's shoulder, spotting the cause of the noise. He twisted carefully where he sat, clearing the rest of the room by sight. Once satisfied they were alone and not in any danger, he paid attention to the spectacle in front of him, noting first the scented candles, then the string of lights.

 

Harold glanced into John's lap and picked up the second little pumpkin. He turned it in his hand, brushing his thumb over the jagged neon-yellow face drawn on in highlighter pen. Then he set it down on the desk with an exasperated sigh.

 

John grimaced at him. "I guess the girls have been in."

 

"That or the Halloween pixies have been _very_ busy." Finch agreed, dryly.

 

"Aren't you going to get angry about the food?"

 

"That would be counterproductive, since it would only encourage them to do something like this again."

 

John nodded in understanding, patting Harold's chest before sitting up a bit. "Might as well make the most, then." He reached for a gingerbread ghost, offered it to Finch.

 

Finch leaned in and munched into it, quite content against John's side.


End file.
